It's Exactly What It Looks Like
by Nate-kun
Summary: "Alright one break, but as soon as we wake up we're going back on the route!" Kyouhei declared with a yawn, and he fell fast asleep. A few minutes later, a seemingly-sleeping Mei opened her eyes. A smile grew on her face as she looked to her right, he was out cold. She figured she had just enough time to pull this off. Short Visorshipping one-shot - Kyouhei/Mei.


**Man, if there's one guilty pleasure one-true pairing I have, it's Visorshipping. It's adorable fuel. **

**Anywho, I'm going to keep writing Visorfics for a while, majority of which based on art I've seen floating around for the ship, this one's a little quickie. It'll all lead up to the U.S release of Black and White 2. So tell me, why haven't you pre-ordered your copy yet? Too poor? Not interested?**

**Word Count: 672 words.**

* * *

It's Exactly What It Looks LIke

Kyouhei opened his eyes rather slowly, before closing them again for the third time. He really didn't want to wake up, since the faint sunlight shining down made him feel absolutely content. Not too much sun, not too much shade from the tree, a comfortable pillow, it was all _just _right.

Kyouhei flinched, he didn't recall bringing a comfortable pilow with him when he began his journey. In fact, he didn't recall bringing a pillow of _any _kind of comfort.

So, what _was _he sleeping on? Couldn't have been the tree, it was too soft.

Mei's Snivy prodded him in the side with her finger, accompanied by cry of the grass snake's species. The irritable poke finally succeeding in getting the boy to wake up. He snapped his eyes open at the touch, and topped it off with a groan. His first instinct was to look around to see what he had ended up sleeping on.

Except he couldn't. Someone was holding him in place to keep him from even doing so much as turning his head. All he saw in front of him was what looked to be _white fibers._

He looked up, and the smiling face that looked right back down at him are what made him realize the predicament he was in, "Hmph, looks like someone's awake!"

He was resting on Mei.

He _slept _on Mei.

He _slept _for hours with his face planted in between her two unmentionables.

Immediately the boy tried to get off of her but to no avail, she was keeping him planted there, "W-what? ! Mei! What am I doing here? ! Why am I on you? !-"

She teased his nervousness by lightly tapping his nose, "I could ask you the same question, Kyouhei. We can't even take a simple rest on the road without you trying to get your hands everywhere, shame on you! Children pass by here, y'know."

"But I didn't do this on purpose, I swear! I just woke up now, honest! J-just let go of me and we can keep walking!" the boy protested, but his partner denied to partake in his suggestion.

"Well I woke up and found you dozing off face-first into my goods! You oughta be ashamed in yourself, Kyouhei. I thought you were a gentleman!"

Kyouhei thrashed and thrashed, trying to break out of her grasp, but he only ended up nuzzling into her. After failing and seemingly becoming idle, he tried one more surprise attack to break out of her grip.

It didn't work.

"If you're so ashamed in me, why won't you let me go? !"

"I'm teaching you a lesson by giving you what you want. That way you won't want it later because you'll know I'll just catch you again!" she declared with a triumphant smile.

"I find your logic kinda odd, there has to be another reason you're holding me here!" Kyouhei admitted, no longer attempting to get out of her hold, it was no use.

"Well...Well maybe I-..." Mei started, but ended up stammering and letting out a string of mumbles.

Despite her low volume, the boy still heard what she muttered. Now that the tables had been turned, he felt it was time that she'd get a taste of her own medicine, "Say that again."

And she did. But it wasn't good enough to him, "Come on, you know you can speak louder than that!"

She rolled her eyes and looked upward as she mumbled, this time louder, "...Just because it's indecent doesn't mean I don't have to like it..."

As a reward for her admittance to this, he wrapped his arms around her waist. This action caused her to blush, but she didn't let go of him. Neither of them did, actually, and they were both glad that nobody was on the route to see them in their positions.

"You can let go anytime, we still have a gym to get to you know." Kyouhei pointed out.

Mei looked away with a pout, her blush deepening, "Hmph, zip it!"


End file.
